Last Hours
by Just use your imagination
Summary: The doctor is about to die in the hands on davros in a matter of hours, how will him and And Tegan Pass the time and show each other how they feel the doctor has an idea /Five/Tegan


The doctor Is travelling alone with Tegan and has hours to live after Davros plans to let his new human daleks torture then kill him. How will Tegan spend her last hours with him? The doctor has a few ideas Five/Tegan

Last Hours

"Darvos I should have known" The doctor said as he was taken to his lab.

"Ah doctor nice of you to join us at last" Darvos said

"So what are you planning this time" The doctor asked him Tegan stood behind him trying to burry her face in his back

"Oh my only plan is you doctor, your destruction" He told him

"What!" The doctor yelled confused

"Take him back to the tardis with his young friend here do what you want with them" He told his new human hybrid daleks

The daleks took him back to the tardis where they pushed him to the floor oh his knees. Tegan tried to help him but was held back by one of the hybrids. He was kicked twice in the stomach before Davros flashed on the tardis scanner

"Enjoy the pain while it last doctor for in 3 hours you shall be no more" He laughed and then flashed off again

A punch was delieverd to his left cheek, then a bracelet was strapped onto his right wrist as one hybrid pressed a button on a remote, sending 2000 volts through his body, he screamed in pain and his lay on the floor shaking

"Please stop"! Tegan shouted

"That's enough" The hybrid said as they left the two in the tardis alone.

Tegan ran to the doctors fragile body trying to pick him up

"NOO"! The doctor screamed

"Doctor its me Tegan" She said lifting his head up

"Tegan" He sighed

"It's ok doctor I'm here" She said gently

He burried his head into her as she gently storked her fingers through his hair

"Doctor your going to die" Tegan said

"Hmm what to do in the mean time"? The doctor said

"Well your going to bed and to sleep for a while you look awful come on" She said helping him up

He took off his coat and cricket jumper as Tegan helped him into bed.

Tegan stayed with him till her fell asleep and went back to the control room

"What am I going to do , gotta save him" She sighed

She heard screaming coming from the doctor's bedroom

"Teagn"! He screamed as he tossed and turned.

"Doctor it's ok ssssssssh" She said stroking his forehead

The doctor's eyes snapped open

"Tegan Your ok" He hugged her

"of course I am" She smiled

He sat up

Some came over Tegan she felt all warm and she had all the feelings flwoing through her

The doctor saw the way she was looking at him as the two of them became closer. The doctor took her chin with his hand tilting it upwards his lips claimed hers she moved her lips with his un doing the buttons on his shirt and snapping off his braces.

The doctor stopped for a moment

"Tegan are you sure you want this" The doctor asked

"Yes what about you doc?" She asked

"Yes" He whispered through her lips

He pulled her ontop of him and then made a roll to get ontop of her. He slid his hand up her leg as she was wearing her white play suit and made a attempt to unzip it from the back as half of it came off along with his shirt. He thrust inside of her as she let out a moan

"Please me me stop" He whispered

"Why"? Tegan asked

"I'm a timelord im strong I could rip you apart in one small second"

He kept thrusting but slowly then it was all over.

"I'm sorry ofr hurting you" He said as he got changed

"You didn't" She smiled

He smiled back her and kissed her cheek

"Last time im going to get to do that" He sighed

"To me yes" Tegan said

"What do you mean" The doctor asked

"Well davros would rather see you suffer than die so I made a deal with him I changed places with you now i'm the one on death penalty" She said

"What! Tegan You Can't do that" He yelled

"Too late this world need you it doesnt need me" She said

"But I need you" He said

"Time to go" The hybrid said coming to collect her

"Tegan please don't do this" He cried

"First time I have ever seen you cry not even when adric was killed did you cry" She said

"Please! No more deaths" He pleaded

Tegan was placed in an area with electricity

"I don't think so" One of the hybrids said taking off his mask

"Turlough" Tegan Gasped

He pushed davros into the chamber and set the switch frying him and all his daleks

"You two together who would have thought? " Turlough chuckled


End file.
